1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a centrifugal fan module, more particular to a centrifugal fan module for improving high temperature problem.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, with the needs of portable computers, a notebook computer does not have enough internal space in a chassis thereof for natural heat convection anymore. Especially, the thermal design for high-frequency components (e.g. central processing unit, CPU and graphic processing unit, GPU) in the notebook computer has recently been stuck at this step. Therefore, a method of using a centrifugal fan for producing forced heat convention has been a common manner adopted in the notebook computers.
Even through using the centrifugal fan for producing forced heat convention can improve the performance of heat exchange, it is still difficult to meet increasingly strict standards of notebook computers. These standards not only regulate on chip performances in notebook computers, but also on noise and temperature of back plate of the notebook computers. Thus, the heat-sink apparatus including centrifugal fan still needs to improve in development and research by vendors.
Specifically, the heat radiating technology of the notebook computers mostly adopts a remote heat exchanger (RHE). The remote heat exchanger (RHE) is to configure a radiating fin at an outlet of a centrifugal fan, and collect heat from the mentioned high-frequency components by a heat pipe. The advantage of the remote heat exchanger (RHE) is that the position of the radiating fin and the centrifugal fan can be nothing to do with the position of the mentioned high-frequency components.
However, after airflows outputted from the outlet of the centrifugal fan to bring heat from the radiating fin to form hot air, the hot air can be possibly sucked back into the centrifugal fan. At this moment, since the radiating fin still remains high temperature, due to natural heat convection and thermal radiation, the hot air back into the radiating fin can be guided towards the chassis surfaces upward and downward the radiating fin, so as to generate overheat problem on the chassis surfaces.